Solitude
by Rouge-365
Summary: Après les événements de Civil War, Natasha doit fuir. Seule. Et même pour une espionne plus que compétente, la solitude finit par peser.


**Résumé** : Après les événements de Civil War, Natasha doit fuir. Seule. Et même pour une espionne plus que compétente, la solitude finit par peser.

**Disclaimer** : Et non, le MCU ne m'appartient pas, même si j'aimerai bien.

**Raiting** : K, K + a la limite mais faut vraiment être pointilleux.

**A/N** : Cet OS a été écrit pour le secret santa d'une amie, ce qui m'a permis d'en faire un de mes premiers écrits sur le MCU. Ca se situe quelque part entre Civil War et Infinity War mais le film qui va sortir en mai changera probablement une partie de la timeline donc je préfère ne pas trop m'annoncer la dessus! En espérant que ça vous plaise, je retourne de suite avancer mes autres fics!** esquive les coups de journal**.

* * *

Natasha réajusta son casque sur ses oreilles d'un geste nonchalant, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'écran du smartphone qu'elle avait en main, et dont elle se débarrasserait inévitablement avant la fin de la journée. Tout, de sa démarche à ses vêtements, en passant par son attitude, était calculé. Sa fausse nonchalance, sa profonde concentration, sa déambulation aléatoire, tout devait la rendre invisible aux yeux de ceux qui la cherchaient très certainement.

La preuve que son jeu était plutôt efficace passa devant elle sans même lui jeter un coup d'œil. Natasha ne releva cependant pas la tête, continuant sa route comme si elle n'avait pas vu cet homme en costume absolument pas discret.

Elle finit par atteindre son but après une petite demi-heure de marche, et poussa la porte d'un immeuble. Dès qu'elle fut à l'abri des portes, elle abandonna son attitude composée, et monta rapidement les escaliers jusqu'au troisième étage, où elle ouvrit une des portes à l'aide de la clé repêchée dans sa poche.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de longtemps pour faire le tour du studio, et pour comprendre que le dernier occupant était certainement parti plusieurs jours auparavant. Son dernier espoir envolé, la jeune femme s'assit sur le lit de camp déplié au milieu du salon en soupirant. Maintenant que son dernier indice s'était révélé une fausse piste, elle allait tout devoir reprendre du début.

La solitude n'avait jamais été un problème pour l'espionne russe. Parce qu'elle avait toujours été seule, parce qu'on lui avait pris à ne compter sur personne. Et puis, suite à un concours de circonstance, elle s'était retrouvée au S.H.I.E.L.D. A partir de ce moment, même au fin fond d'une planque sordide en Sibérie, elle n'avait plus vraiment était seule. Les rapports à faire, les ordres de missions qui tombaient, tout ça lui permettait de garder un lien ténu avec ce qui était devenu son refuge. Elle avait appris à faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre sur un champ de bataille, à s'ouvrir aux gens qui l'entouraient. Même quand la corruption du S.H.I.E.L.D. avait fait voler en éclat ce qu'elle avait réussi à reconstruire, elle n'était pas totalement seule. Pendant cette période, elle avait du s'occuper de Steve, lui expliquer les bases de la fuite.

Mais cette fois elle était totalement seule. Steve avait apparemment décidé de fuir. Clint avait sa famille, il n'était pas question de les déranger. Tony lui en voulait certainement toujours. Et le Wakanda, même si plutôt attrayant, restait dirigé par T'Challa, qui ne lui avait probablement pas pardonné le coup en traître.

Et malgré ce qu'elle avait dit lors de sa dernière conférence de presse, elle était loin d'être aussi optimiste qu'elle le laissait paraître.

Un bruit dans le couloir la tira de ses pensées, et elle se releva silencieusement, immédiatement sur ses gardes. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour comprendre les erreurs qu'elle avait fait. Ne pas repérer les issues de secours. Rester alors qu'elle n'en avait plus l'utilité. Passer sans vraiment y faire attention devant des caméras de surveillance.

« Tu te ramollis Nat. » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre. Évidemment, elle était trop haut pour pouvoir sauter sans risquer de se casser quelque chose, et elle n'avait pas son équipement sur elle.

« Comme si t'en avais besoin. » soupira-t-elle en ouvrant le battant en grand. Ignorant délibérément ce qu'une chute pourrait entraîner, elle se hissa agilement sur l'appui de fenêtre.

Lorsque les agents du gouvernement ouvrirent la porte, ce fut pour se retrouver face à un studio vide, sans aucun indice leur prouvant le passage de leur cible.

* * *

« On court après un fantôme » admit l'agent chargé du dossier, figé dans un parfait garde à vous.

« Je le sais bien… soupira Ross. Mais on ne peut pas la laisser s'échapper, après la provocation qu'elle nous a lancé. Quelles sont nos options ?

\- Si elle quitte le territoire ça risque de compliquer les recherches, et je suis presque sûr qu'elle y a déjà pensé. Il faut donc la coincer avant. La vraie question est pourquoi elle ne l'a pas fait avant. Elle en avait très certainement les moyens, de nombreuses personnes sont encore prêtes à aider Black Widow.

\- C'est comme si quelque chose la retenait ici. » remarqua le secrétaire en inspectant les dernières données. « Où est ce que vous l'avez aperçu la dernière fois ?

\- Elle était à Washington, pas loin de l'ancien site du Triskelion. On pense ensuite l'avoir aperçue dans les zones résidentielles.

\- Passez moi en revue toutes les habitations où elle a potentiellement pu aller. Et faites en sorte qu'elle pense que notre surveillance se relâche. Une fois qu'elle sera moins sur ses gardes, ce sera plus facile de la piéger.

\- A vos ordre mon général. »

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Natasha avait l'impression d'avancer à reculons. Aucune de ses pistes ne donnait de résultats, et la constante surveillance commençait à sérieusement lui peser. A se demander comment Steve avait fait pour disparaître à ce point des radars.

Elle avait déjà épuisé une bonne partie de ses ressources, et la seule option valide qu'il lui restait ne l'emballait pas forcément. Elle avait beau être douée en informatique, devoir infiltrer le réseau privé du secrétaire d'état Thaddeus Ross n'était définitivement pas la chose la plus facile à faire. Et demander l'aide de Stark était prohibé. Elle allait donc devoir se débrouiller seule.

Pour sa première tentative, Natasha s'était installée dans un cyber-café quelconque, et avait fait plusieurs tests sur le pare-feu. Moins d'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle avait dû quitter sa place pour échapper aux hommes venus la cueillir.

Les deux suivantes furent plus calculées, puisqu'elle savait à peu près où elle mettait les pieds. Elles ne donnèrent cependant pas plus de résultat, et Natasha passa à chaque fois à quelques minutes de se faire avoir par les forces d'intervention.

Son quatrième essai fut, presque, couronné de succès, lorsqu'elle réussit à s'introduire dans le système. Sa déception n'en fut que plus grande lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'une sécurité de plus lui interdisait l'accès aux différents dossiers. A croire qu'ils avaient fini par comprendre le but de ses introductions.

A sa dernière tentative, étonnement, elle ne rencontra presque aucune difficultés. Comme si quelqu'un lui avait ouvert la voie. Les informations qu'elle cherchait lui arrivèrent presque naturellement. Captain America était en Roumanie, avec le sergent Barnes. Tout était simple, beaucoup trop simple. Elle n'avait finalement pas été si maligne que ça. Sans même prendre la peine de se déconnecter, elle attrapa son sac et quitta la planque où elle dormait depuis quelques jours, laissant la moitié de ses affaires sur place.

* * *

En atterrissant à Bucarest trois jours plus tard, Natasha savait parfaitement qu'elle risquait de tomber dans un piège. Et malgré toutes les précautions qu'elle avait prises pour quitter les états unis, elle ne doutait pas de la détermination de Ross à la retrouver.

Et en effet, il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une dizaine de minutes pour qu'elle s'aperçoive de l'homme qui la suivait. Indubitablement plus discret que ses collègues américains, mais tout de même présent.

Une main sur son épaule la fit réagir d'instinct, et elle se retrouva à braquer une arme de poing sur une adolescente, qui la regardait d'un air beaucoup trop calme pour n'être qu'une simple jeune fille.

« On se connaît ? » questionna l'espionne en rangeant son arme comme si de rien n'était, alors que l'autre lui tendait une main avec un grand sourire.

« Pas encore, mais j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous ! Je m'appelle Shuri, et je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance. »

Le temps que Natasha fasse le lien entre son accent, ses vêtements, et son prénom, Shuri avait recommencé à parler.

« Votre ami est chez mon frère depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, et ça fait un moment qu'on vous cherche, mais même Ross n'avait pas grand-chose sur vous ! D'ailleurs heureusement que vous avez essayé d'infiltrer son système, sinon on serait encore en train de vous chercher… Par contre il faut vraiment vous faire une petite remise à niveau, parce que de ce que j'ai vu c'est pas excellent tout ça.

\- C'était toi ? Qui m'a filé les informations sur la position de Rogers et Barnes ?

\- Apparemment. Le Captain pensait que vous seriez trop parano pour suivre cette piste, mais c'était manifestement votre dernière option. »

Natasha se raidit légèrement à l'insinuation dans la voix de la jeune femme, avant que celle-ci ne se remette à sourire, et ne reprenne d'une voix plus légère.

« Enfin bon, le plus important c'est que vous soyez là. Vous êtes prête pour le voyage ?

\- Ah parce que j'ai le choix ?

\- Pas vraiment non ! ».


End file.
